Save Him
by LivinWasteland
Summary: AU. oneshot. mentions of past abuse. minor character death, i.e. not Sam or Dean. Save Him Justin Nozuka


"So Dean, tell us your story. Tell us why you're here." The head of the Alcoholics Anonymous meeting said standing behind the podium.  
>"I'd rather not." Dean said given him a crooked grin, then getting up the chair.<br>"Come on Dean," Sam whispered as he got up too, "it's for the case, just up there and tell them something, make it up if you have to."  
>Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, "Alright."<br>The people in the room clapped as Dean made his way behind the podium,  
>"Um, my name is Dean…please for the life of me don't all say 'Hi Dean' in unison."<br>The room remained silent and Dean looked at the faces, some old and but most new, he looked at Sam's face and Sam smiled mockingly at him.  
>Okay here it goes…<p>

**…She loves him more  
>He loves her more….<strong>  
>"My parents are—were John and Mary Winchester," Dean cuts his eyes quickly to Sam who is not looking up, but at his phone. "On the outside, they were the greatest people you could ever known, if you needed something they were there. And everybody tells me that while I was still a little tike, they were so in love."<p>

**…Seems like they won't ever let each other go,  
>Laughing and kissing it's a match made in heaven…<strong>  
>"I remember a few things here and there about them but not too many, just birthdays and bike rides mostly, oh and me sitting beside Dad while he worked on the car. "<p>

**…Behind the rings on their fingers  
>Imprints the ink deep in the inner…<strong>  
>"If you looked at them from a distance, they were perfect, but it's like if you were to zoom in on a camera, you would get a better picture. At first, I didn't notice anything but then I would notice Mom flinching when Dad would curse, or when he raised his arms during a football game, Mom made sure to be clear of them when they came back down.<p>

**…That has stained their souls together now  
>Stained soul mates forever now…<strong>  
>"You know being a little kid, I just laughed 'cause I thought they were playing or something you know."<br>Dean was lost in thought he hadn't noticed Sam staring at him, or he hadn't noticed how eerily quiet the room had gotten.

**…Deep at night I'm awakened from my dreams,**  
>The first time I heard them - fighting, for lack of a better word. I had just been put to bed, it had been movie night but I couldn't sleep, still excited from all the action in the movie. Anyway, my Dad came in a little while later to make sure I was sleep, I faked it while he knelt down and kissed me, his breath smell something awful when he said I love you, back then I just assumed he hadn't brushed but now I know what it was…"<br>Dean paused to gather his thoughts still not looking up at the silent crowd in front of him, in his head all he could hear was the screams and before he could stop himself he said it,

**...Next door, yelling cries mercy she is begging please…**  
>"He hit her, and not just some soft slap across the face, he hit her like she was one of the boys and he did it more than once, and I could hear each punch like they were right there in the room, and the screaming-God the screaming…I imagine he must've put his hand over her mouth to keep it from getting too loud and waking me, but I could still hear her. She would beg him to stop and after a while he did and she'd tell him every time before the last blow,<p>

**"Don't end my life you're all I need and darling I will never leave"…**  
>Dean let a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and cracked his knuckles, he looked up but he was so engrossed in his story that he didn't see Sam's scared face and he didn't see how many of the eyes in the room had begun to water.<br>"It's sad though," Dean continued still lost in his own mind, "she would pray for him every night, every fucking night she would be on her knees while he went back downstairs and crashed on the couch and she was left to pick herself up from the floor. And I can remember it clears as day, that same prayer over and over again."

**…"Save him, save him from the hand he that beats me on"…**  
>"People sometimes ask me why I don't have a strong belief in God and I can't just come out and say if He really cared then he wouldn't let all that happen. It happened so, so much, he'd beat for no reason sometimes or when he'd get fired again and again, it stopped 'round about the time my brother was conceived but after he was born, it got worse until one night when she was in me and Sammy's kissing us good night, he came in there and yanked her by her hair and she land on the other side of the room.<p>

**…"Get up, get up", he brings her to her feet, and smacks her down till she falls to the ground and over and over again…**  
>Sammy cries from the loud noises Mom is making and I'm scared out of my mind, he's throwing her every where more than once she the foot board of my bed,<p>

**…He brings her to her feet till she can no longer stand - and still the beating never ends, on and on and on it goes…**  
>By now he would've stopped, he would've gotten tired, her begging would've gotten through to him but no not this night, she was bleeding everywhere. She held up her hands to shield herself from another hit but he didn't swing,<p>

**…Then he brings out a gun and says to her "stop crying and bring me my son" she cries harder and harder…**  
>She gets up and slowly makes her way to crib and tries to hush my brother as she brings him over to my Father,<p>

**…He cries harder and harder, She says "baby please don't do this"…**  
>My Dad kissed her on the forehead as she laid Sam in his arms, I'm sorry is what he tell her wiping the tears and blood away with the barrel of the gun. She kept repeating over and over that it was okay, that he would get better, but my dad just started shaking his head…<p>

**…Two shots to her chest and a blow to his own head…**  
>"I watched the bullets go through her," Dean gripped the sides of the podium as the tears came down his face, "I watched as he placed my brother in my lap and blew his fucking brains out all over the bed…<p>

**…She quickly loses breath and blood rushes to the bed and baby cries his eyes out…**  
>And I sat there for days with my brother, staring at them dead on the floor, my brother had long since stopped crying I thought he'd died but he'd just tired himself out from hollering and hunger. On probably the fourth or fifth day my Uncle Bobby, he came to house and came upstairs and saw the scene. He snatched me and my brother up so fast, in no time we'd been adopted and place in his care."<p>

Dean looked up at the crowd, and the eyes staring him mirrored his exactly, red and full of sadness, but he continued to talk even as Sam walked up to the podium, "I never forgot it, I can't forget it."

He'd started to shout now and a teary eyed Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder trying to drag him away, "She loved him so much, even after all the blood and beating and cursing even after he shot her! Her last dying words were that same fucking worn out prayer to save him! Save him, Save HIM! Dean kept repeating those two words again and again while Sam guided him outside to the car, and as Sam strapped him in the passenger seat and he'd got himself into the driver's side, Dean reached out into the glove compartment and brought out a small bottle of vodka and he drank it all, then fell asleep.  
>On the road back to hotel, Sam could hear Dean still muttering in his sleep, "Save him."<p>

_Honestly, I don't like this story but I figured somewhere out on the interweb someone would so yeah!._


End file.
